


On a cold Autumn night

by Madamegoethe



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula & Related Fandoms, The Historian - Elizabeth Kostova
Genre: Books, Dracula needs more company, F/M, Fluff, History, Mystery, Rated Mature for Later Chapters, description of violence because well it's Dracula, forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: A slightly (un)healthy obsession with the 1992 Dracula movie, Bram Stoker's "Dracula" and Elizabeth Kostova's "The Historian" (read it if you haven't already, seriously!) and a competition at airbnb where you could win a night at Castle Bran drove me to do this mix up and "ode" to DraculaI'm sorry for the "I" form, I usually hate reading it myself, it's what the air bnb competition required and I ran with it so there we have it...Reader/I is a young historian who is very intersted in the historian Dracula as well as the myth and suddenly gets the unique chance to meet him in person, in his castle.Will it be a horror trip without escape, will she turn into a glittering idiot (spoiler: she won't), will she find the Count more interesting than she thought, will she have to reconsider her morals?





	1. 1

30th October

Try as I might, I could not suppress a shudder as I stood outside the vast entrance doors of castle Bran. A nearly unquenchable thirst for history, mystery, and, I must confess, desire, laid behind these ancient doors. A Fascination I have had for the better of ten years was but a step away, and yet - beneath the excitement, the anticipation - I could feel the start of a sensation not unrelated to fear being kindled within me, as the doors began to creak open

I knew of his beauty, I had even dreamt of it, but what I saw now, standing there on the threshold of these cast iron doors -  
I am not ashamed to say that I gasped. A high forehead, framed by long, luscious brown locks, falling down unto his lower back.  
Thorough and determined eyebrows above a perfectly shaped aquiline, yet slightly broad nose.  
Quite a few hairs here and there above very luscious but tightly drawn lips - and his eyes, oh, his eyes!  
Changing with every ray of sun, moon, cloud, mist… by the time of my arrival they were black with a hint of green - and a devilish hint of glee

“Yes” I thought “Yes, and here it is again - the difference between wanting something and getting it..you wanted this and now you got it and are nearly peeing your pants...get a move on,woman!” and, with the help of experience, miracles, nosiness or whatever one might call it, I actually did take one step forward, right to the edge of the stone steps and looked upwards, right into the eyes of the...Count

Who smiled  
precariously

 

“Count Dracula… I presume?” I imitated, quite badly

“Ah, where have I heard that before?” he chuckled, but bowed and continued “Indeed my dear friend, indeed. Come in of your on free will and leave some of the happiness you bring behind”

“Where have I heard that before?” I rasped with a dry throat, not moving an inch

He laughed “Forgive me, forgive me, I do not often - no- never, indeed, get such learned visitors such as yourself with whom I can joke a little. And yes, before you ask, the old rules are still in place...I cannot make you enter unless you want to. But you have nothing to fear. Well..not much.” And he sneered a little, so I could see his sharp teeth for the first time.  
“You enquired to come, knowing full well who and what I am and I bade you welcome, so ….”  
And he made another welcoming gesture towards the castle

“That is true Sir” I said “ And I am more than grateful to you for inviting me here but...forgive me for being a little skeptical. I mean...You could still throw me to..your Mistresses, eat me yourself, who knows?”

He just shrugged and said “Who knows? You have my word that I will not do so, though.”

A bit heartened, I took the first step up towards the castle and then asked “Sir, I know you value honesty above all else: Do you, Vald Dracul, promise me, not to keep me here, nor do me any harm….against my will?”

I think he heard my hesitation and with delight, as it seemed, he said “ Of course, My Lady, I promise! And I am very happy to see that you did some sort of research beside the old films….I think, we shall have a delightful time! Now, shall we?”

And he extended his hand towards me. A beautiful, pale, but very human hand. 

One, two, three heartbeats for me

None for him

One decision

I took it


	2. Beauty and the Beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much about bibliophilia and psychology in a very non-academic form^^

As soon as I grasped his hand, which was surprisingly warm, and stepped over the  
threshold, I saw the hall changing around me, black and white became colourful, the candles were all lit as if by an invisible hand and even his smile seemed somewhat warmer to me.  
He guided me to the second floor into a chamber with a large canopy bed, cladded with heavy red velvet curtains.  
“Is this to your liking?” he asked, bowing to me, again  
For a moment, I was too astonished to answer for this was, indeed, all I had ever dreamt of, and to see it in such ancient but well kept beauty..and all mine!

But then my eyes caught his, anticipating, begging nearly and I grasped myself, curtsying back to him with as much grace as I could muster and expressed my utmost gratitude for this was the most beautiful room that I had ever seen!  
He seemed to be satisfied because he smiled slightly and lowered his head, saying that I must be very tired after my long journey, that I would want to retire now and that he would better leave me to rest now.

Now, when I am over excited I don’t think particularly well, so I said “ Oh But No Sir, I am still wide awake, you don’t have to go on my account!”  
He gave me a pained smile and I immediately realised my mistake.  
I put my hands in front of my mouth and mumbled an apology, but he was getting used to it faster than I was, apparently  
“My dear, despite your strenuous journey, you seem to be a night owl, a bit like myself - but many rooms in the castle are not safe for you at night. Before I go to attend to my..business, why don’t I show you the way to the library, what do you say?”

I would have lied to myself had I not thought for one second of the famous “Beauty and the Beast” scene, but I soon grounded myself again thinking about his..business and so I just gave in to my curiosity, eagerness, bibliophila and therefore answered with a very hearty “That...that would be tremendously grateful of you, Sir, Multumesc!”

He smiled again, now in a way that showed his only slightly elongated teeth and said “ You are learning the language?”  
“ I am trying” I said “a bit..prost”

 

“Well, your pronunciation of that one word was already spectacular! I can’t wait for what else you are going to present me with” he said, smiling down to me

 

And with that, totally unbeknownst to me, we had already arrived in front of two other doors.  
“Here is my library. It is at your mercy. You may find very odd things in it, if you seek for them. I do, however, ask you, not to do so. Everything else...is at your disposal.”

 

He swung the doors open and even though I had expected a lot..this...THIS overwhelmed me!  
I have seen the Trinity Library, I have seen the Books at the British Museum, I have been an intern at an antiquarian - I have seen many things.

 

But this, this!

 

The lights began to flicker and they never seemed to stop flickering - acres and acres of bookshelves with volumes from now until...god...dating back to..wait? was this a papyrus roll?  
I hardly dared touching them! I just walked a bit and then...noticing the silence, looked back.

 

The C...Dracula stood in the door, smiling serenely, welcoming even.  
“They are yours! Don’t worry, you may touch them. In fact, I encourage you to!  
You seem just the person I…” and here he stopped, which in turn made me stop, as I was just about to grasp a seemingly original Aristotle document which absolutely could not be real!  
“The person you?” I asked, looking up intrigued.

 

“ No matter..we will discuss this later. I need to go now, it is very late for me anyway.  
Feel free to explore my dear. But please do remember, my precious night owl, if you do feel tired, only ever fall asleep here or in your own room, promise me that?”

And he actually rushed over to me to brush his hand alongside my cheek ...caringly?  
I shivered under his touch, but not for fear

 

“Yes..Yes Sir”´, I promise” I croaked out  
“Call me Vlad” he requested, with a swipe across my hair

 

I looked up in wonder and all of a sudden, his before black-and-green eyes looked now rather greenish-blue and warm

 

“I’ll try to stay safe... Vlad” I said, grinning  
He grinned back and said “ I knew you were trouble...you shall do your exploring, then, but I must insist on that one rule: sleep were you're safe!”

 

I had all I wanted and more for one night, so I looked around once more, then back at him, all young, full of life but a bit paler than I had seen him that morning, and it tore my soul apart but… I courtsy’d and smiled and then went up to him said “I wish you a good night, my Lord - if you could please make it one that deserves it and not a child . I know they don’t taste as sweet but...one has to give..”

His features suddenly turned hard again and he left the room with one last acknowledging nod, and a sweep of his great coat, leaving me all alone with untold treasures and my own, irritated mind.


	3. Discovering the Library, Part I

After a few more irritated blinks and a short inner monologue during which my doubts, fears and curiosity had a fierce battle, I breathed deeply (just to reassure myelf that I could, indeed, still breathe) and then turned around again.  
In front of me lay indeed the most astonishing collection of books I've ever seen - As far as I could tell.  
I breathed in deeply once more, this time to get the smell of old books and wood into my nose, and started exploring.

At the beginning, I just perused randomly, checking the shelves whenever a particular old or beautiful-looking volume caught my eye - they didn't seem to be sorted at all, I found out very soon.  
At least not in any system I could figure out. Dickens, Goethe, Voltaire, Morrison, and, OH, Rowling! all on the same shelve  
Right next to...it looked so old, I didn't dare touch it, but as the Count - Vlad - very much seemed to be a bibliophiliac, I went back from the endless shelves and into the main room in search of some gloves.

In the end, I wasn't even that astonished to find a pair, alongside a good bottle of red and a bit of food, on the very table at which he had left me.  
Shaking my head at the absurdity of which my life had become, I put the snow white gloves on and went back to said shelf.  
The book was indeed old, pre-Shakespearian, definitely, I didn't even dare to open it completely, afraid I might break the spine.  
The pictures inside where still very colourful and, in a way, beautiful.  
And yet...

"I see" said a rich voice behind me "that you could not help yourself to look. Even though I asked you not to"  
I jumped so hard I nearly let go of the ancient volume which was now open on a detailed beheading, but could catch it in time, holding it up safely, while I, however, fell ungracefully on my backside, eyes wide with terror, looking at the tall figure looming over me.

"I, Sir, I, I...didn't" I garbled, still a bit shocked by his sudden appearance.  
"Vlad" he said, licking his lips. I noticed a bit of...red there, in the corner. Also, a bit of a smile.  
I reconsidered. I did not come here to be..to be..whatever the hell this was!  
So I got up, as gracefully as I could with the book still safe in my hand (which wasn't very graceful by the way) and looked him in the eye.

"Okay, so, Vlad.  
First of all: Don't do this to me! I know you probably enjoy this Vampire-stuff, sneaking up on people and scaring them, but no! Especially not when I have old and very precious things in my hands, okay?!  
Second:I don't even know why you're back yet, I can't have been here for more than an hour or two!  
Oh and Third: No Idea what you meant with that enigmatic "don't look for it" riddle, I'm not in the Castle of the Beast here, am I?  
Also: I didn't look for anything, I wouldn't even know what to look for, I just went through your library as you explicitly gave me permission for and I found this, so what's..."

He held up his hand, smile gone, eyes boring into mine and I suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore. Or funny. Or awake. Or...

"Sit" he said, pointing to the velvety red chair next to the table in the middle of the library where we had started off. I have no idea how we'd gotten back here but I was too tired to ask all of a sudden.  
I can't remember ever wanting anything as much as to sit in that chair, so I did.  
It felt so cosy and my head dropped back but I held on to the book, I needed to, I ne...

"You have been in here for over six hours and haven't even touched your food. You have had a long journey, not much time to recline, to get used to everything and a lot to get used to. And on top of it all, you have seen things you should not have seen, which have therefore immediately been wiped from your memory. You speak truthfully, however. You did not seek them out voluntarily. It did seek you out. Why, I do not know yet. I shall have a word with my castle about it. Do not trouble yourself about that now, though. You need to rest. Rest now!"

The book fell, and everything went dark.


	4. Invitation to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a backstory happening here and the Count being as...ahem..lovely as ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar slips and all that, I will correct them asap. Just wanted to post the chapter tonight and didn't really have time to review it properly :)

Blinking slowly, I could make out red courtains laced with gold and a very tall but narrow window. Well, that was odd! My student flat certainly didn't have that sort of niceties and.. oh. OH! My eyes wide open all of a sudden, the memories kept rushing in.  
As a student of literature, history of Eastern Europe and mythology and being a bit of a dreamer, I became acquainted with a certain novel very early on in my studies and it never lost its fascination for me - Neither did the figure in it. Man or myth.  
The more I researched, the more I found out, and imagine my delight upon finding out that Castle Bran was still inhabited today! By a man who claimed to be the heir of Vlad Tepes himself (not that I believed it at that point!)

After a few more parties however, when I had, apparently, bugged my friends a little bit too much with my "crazy theories", they suggested that I should "just write to my dreamy Vampire Count, see if he invites you over so you can discuss your Vampire theories with him and get it out of your system!"  
So I did. One night, after a bottle of red. For...courage. To my surprise, it wasn't actually hard to find his E-Mail adress and I was even more surprised when I learned that he didn't call himself "Great-great-great...son of" but just "Count Vlad Tepes" - as if he were the real one. Bit of a dreamer himself then, I conceded.  
But I might get answers nevertheless, so I did mail him, asking for an Interview via Skype or any such thing.

Back came a very formal invitation to his castle and, in addition, several personal things that he apparently knew about me that he could not have gotten from the Internet!  
I nearly spilt the rest of the bottle while reading the mail, both in fear and curiosity, and then, having opened a new one and after several Mails and bottles, I agreed to his generous offer, very much close to beliving now that he was, actually, "the original" as they say.  
Of course I didn't tell my friends that. They would have laughed. However, I have left a letter and what I think to be proof on my desk for them to find should my journey go awry.  
Although, with his powers...he might have already turned that into ashes. So I've left another letter behind in a bank vault. This one is just for my family and only concerns my funeral, the distribution of my miserable wealth and a few letters of good-byes. I don't think he'd find anything offensive in that.

But back to the present  
It had, apparently, taken me quite a considerable time to fully wake up since I only now noticed the Count sitting at the foot of my bed, smiling serenly up at me, showing his teeth  
"Good Evening, precious Lady. As I said, you were quite in need of some rest, you have slept through the whole day. I hope it was satisfying?"  
And there was that smile again! Not quite predatory, but not really reassuring either.  
I blinked again, waving away the rest of the sleepy haze and asked "How did I...what happened last night? How did I even end up here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the library and.."  
"Ah!" he made, and stood up, approaching her "Slowly, slowly my dear. You have only just awoken. Take your time. It is only seven in the evening, so we will have a bit of time to ourselves before I will have to leave again and I will be...pleased to answer your most pressing questions. Over Dinner, if you like."  
He must have taken in my somewhat startled expression because he barked out a laugh, making his teeth even more prominent.  
"Oh no, don't you worry, I can still eat human food, you know? I taste very little of it, but I do enjoy it from time to time, especially when I have...lovely company" And he gave me smile worthy of Casanova himself - hadn't it been for the dark edge in it.

"So please, do take your time waking up and dressing yourself. Obviously, you brought your suitcase full of perfectly beautiful clothes with you, but if I might beg you to do me the honour of wearing something very special that I have laid out for you, it would be...my great pleasure." He smiled again, flashing his teeth, bowed, and left the room.  
I blinked again. And again. This was really starting to become a very fucked-up Beauty and the Beast version, wasn't it?  
On the other hand, I wanted this and it wasn't like I hadn't known before what might await me here.  
Might have actually wished for it. The dark side of the fairy tales. Never much liking the prince and princess that lived happily ever after in their sparkling castle.  
But once again, wishing for something and actually living it...  
Well, first of all, get up. I did so with some difficulty. That wine! What was in that wine? Damn, I didn't even drink any!  
Right, so the Bast..the Count possesses some magic as well, great!

As soon as I stood evenly, I looked around the room for the promised dress. I was not going to play the insolent little brat who defied him just because she thought she could, and also, he had asked nicely.  
What's more, I like dresses and I'm still in a castle and even though I did pack one, I hardly think that one's up to par with all the velvety goodness in here.  
As I turned around, it actually did lay on my - now again perfectly made - bed. And it was as beautiful as it was befitting.  
A dark red corsage laced with tiny flowers over the upper part of my décolleté and arms, flowing red silk adorned with the same see-through material and stitched on flowers as a skirt.

"Well, in for a penny in for a pound" I thought when I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to do my hair and make-up accordingly.  
Let him wait for a few minutes more, but I would give this dress the frame it deserved!  
So I managed with what little I had, put most of my golden locks into a bun but let one large strand on each side fall down freely, put red lipstick on, made sure that my brows were prominent, even a little scary if needs be, and my lashes as black as they would go.  
Satisfied with my work, I smiled at the mirror in self-confidence, whispering  
"Well, this is as good as it gets, I hope the Count will be satisfied"

"He very much is" a dark voice behind me rasped, making me drop my lipstick in surprise  
" I hadn't seen you co.." "Mirrors" he simply said, in lieu of explanation "You do look...edible" and he raked his eyes all over me.  
It was scary. But also incredibly empowering.  
"Thank you. Not tonight though. Or have you forgotten your promise?" I asked, eyeing him  
He bowed, smiling back at me and saying "Of course not, you must not be afraid. Although, you do not seem to be very afraid at the moment"  
And he bloody well winked!  
"I merely wished to express how utterly beautiful and...seductive you looked tonight. Not that you do not always look beautiful, my dear, but tonight.." and he waved his hand, then finally bowed to me again "Do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?" he asked

Internally, there was a war going on. Third World War, at least! Including Nuclear Bombs!  
I should have been scared out of my high-heels, should argue for the sake of my morals, my feminism, my everything that I've ever held dear! My life, yes, actually, there was that as well!  
But on the other hand, literally, was he. A man, a myth, a creature so unlike any other, one I had immense interest in, so willingly welcoming me into his castle - and what for? All these books, all that knowledge he must have!  
In the end, after a very short battle, curiosity won, I smiled back, took his arm all too willingly and said "Oh no Count Vlad it would be entirely MY honour!"


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he hiding? That is just the perfect Dinner conversation, is it not?

The incredibly pompous table was set in a large hall and obviously in front of a large fireplace. The Count did notice my smirk and immediately asked whether "the setting wasn't to my liking". Well of course it was!  
I smiled back politely and, posessed by whatever cheek or death wish I had, said that it was a tad clichè. He laughed his dark, rasping laugh and guided me to my chair, saying "Well, it wouldn't do to disappoint such a lovely guest"  
A glass of deep red wine and a golden plate was already present and the Count took his place next to me  
"This table is very ancient and has originally been made for twelve people. I would not wish to shout to you tonight to make myself heard, hence the arrangement" he explained in his (I had to admit, quite lovely) antiquated English.  
"Absolutely, Co..Vlad" I nodded and eyed my glass of wine.  
"It is made here in the Carpathians. A bottle from 1765. But only wine, do not worry" he grinned  
Of course he saw me looking. I have to be a bit more subtle.

"To us then!" I raised my glass "and to many interesting conversations"  
"Indeed" he growled and did the same. Well, the wine WAS excellent.  
"So, Vlad, while we're waiting for..dinner, I guess, may I ask why I was drugged and carried out of the library yesterday? That book I found was about you - the mortal you, and wile the pictures weren't exactly pretty, it wasn't really anything I haven't seen before. I'm pretty sure I've found a lost document of Aristotle in your library last night, which would be THE discovery of the century, but you kept me from seeing a book about yourself, so why is that?"  
He looked at me for quite a while, unblinkingly, which should have really disturbed me, but well, under the circumstances, then swirled his wine around, sat back in his seat, looked at me again and finally said "This particular volume was, indeed, not of any danger. There are others, however, that I do not whish you to see, so I banned them all. Or I thought I had. After that incident last night, I instructed my library anew. It shall not ocur again, fear not, you may enter it again as you please" and he bowed his head

I swirled my wine as well, thinking whether I should press him further on the matter of his apparently conscious library and/or the dangerous books. After another sip, I decided that I should - He had promised me that I'd be safe here, after all.  
Sort of  
"You "instructed" your library? What, is it a living thing that does your bidding?" I laughed, but as he merely nodded, I stopped and decided to ask no further for now  
"And the..why would you keep books from me? Let me rephrase that: You said there could be danger in some books? How is that?"  
He looked at me again, for a very long time, before answering, and when he did, he looked me directly in the eyes for every single word, unflinchingly  
"You have done a lot of research. I know that. I respect that. I know your research. That's why I bade you be my Guest. I am willing to give you even more. But there are certain things, I will not tell any mortal. I have promised you that you are safe here. If you ever came into the posession of these books, knew of its content... I could not keep that promise anymore. Do you understand?"  
Despite the fire behind me, I shivered a bit. But I also wondered WHAT in all seven hells these books could entail that... "Do you understand?!"  
"Yea..Yes!" I croaked.

"Good" he smiled, leaning back "Then let's enjoy dinner" and just like that, our plates filled up.


	6. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charming dinner is one thing - but there are questions to be asked and deals to be made if our Lady is to stay for a a few more days. And speaking of which: Why did the Count invite her in the first place?

The first course was a dark broth that I recognized as eastern European and despite it looking and smelling incredibly enticing, my thoughts could not help but stray far away from dinner. Vlad noticed soon enough.  
"Is the food not to your liking?" he inquired, looking and sounding sincerely troubled  
"It is delicious!" I assured him quickly "It's just...forgive a curious mind, but I can't stop thinking about what you have said"  
He leaned back, grinning darkly, and took a sip of wine "So now you wager.."  
"How far I can go, what I can even ask you, yes. I'm not putting that down under mind-reading by the way, that was simple psychology!"  
He laughed his deep and rumbling laugh while I drank as well - the wine was delicious after all, and I had to get my courage up quite a bit!

"Well" he said, licking his lips "I never said you're forbidden to ask about anything or that asking would do you any harm. You can ask whatever you wish to ask, but please do understand that I might refuse to answer some questions" his eyes were glistening and it sounded as if he had just spoken out a dare  
Well, I was never one to refuse a challenge  
"Fine then!" I said, taking another sip, feeling the furry tannines rolling down my tongue, fire filling my tummy "Why did you invite me here? Why am I allowed to be around you? How many have been here before me? What are our intentions with me?"

He smiled serenely, swirling his wine around "My my, so many questions at once...I hope you are not offended if I answer them in an order I see fit?! There have been no predecessors of your kind, you are, indeed, the first. I have had visitors, but they were either back in my days as a mortal, or of my kind, or...unwilling. In a way." He grinned, but it was a mask. "Your other questions can be answered in one - you asked and you seemed reasonably interested and educated. Not the usual Vampire hunter, romantic adolescent or touristic idiot. I do not doubt that there are others that have studied my story, my true story, with interest, but unlike you, they have never believed or made the effort of contacting me. Maybe they were just too afraid. You are not only well versed in history but also in literature and fluent in three languages, literate in at least six, and as you may have noticed in your very short first visit, my extensive library is...uncoordinated. I do not have the time to arrange everything and I...would appreciate a learned someone with whom I could converse from time to time"  
He took a large gulp out of his goblet and looked down at the table. It struck me then. The Count was lonely!  
Of course he was! All the books and Vampire girls in the world could not replace real human interaction  
And at this precise moment, I finally understood what mostly drew me towards this fascinating...creature? myth? human!  
His psychology!  
Dare I say it though? May I rephrase what the Count just offered me in other words? I was treading on very thin ice here indeed

"My Count" I said at last "fear not, I would be happy to stay with you for a bit longer, converse with you, learn from you"  
He looked up slowly, his eyes blank and nearly unbelieving. I smiled warmly at him until he smiled weakly back at me  
"Would you?" he almost croaked. I nodded  
"With pleasure! But I would like to ask a few things of you - please understand that they are not a condition of me being here, but they would make my stay here more fruitful" He nodded solemnly, waiting  
"I'd like more time with you, whenever you can spare it - I'm a night owl, so don't worry about my biorhythm, I can adapt to anything. Show me your castle, show me your library, show me your grounds, talk to me - whatever you see fit, please!"  
He looked very surprised, but pleasantly so, and nodded "It shall be granted"  
"No appearing behind me or near me without announcement please - I am not used to it and easily scared when it comes to that. Also, I could be in an unfit state of dress" He was obviously unable to blush but turned his face nevertheless and nodded  
"Third and last: I would like to be able to walk the castle and the grounds at any time I see fit, except for certain rooms you have sealed off - and if you tell me that I cannot do so, I would like an explanation as to why that is not possible. I do not take well to feeling like a prisoner"

At this request he pondered, sipped his wine, and finally said "At daytime, you can walk around. Do not even try to break into the rooms you find sealed, do you promise me that?" I saw how serious he was and that he didn't say it out of malice "Yes!" I said, wholeheartedly  
"At night, however...I do understand your desire, but since I've never had a visitor like you..I shall have to make plans. Would it be agreeable for you to speak to me about this issue again tomorrow night? I will have it sorted by then"  
"Of course" I replied "and I am sorry for the trouble, I do not demand the whole castle to be cleared for me, I merely do not wish to be confined to only my bedroom and the library all night while you're not there - I hope you understand"  
"Your sense of adventure, of course"  
And I was glad to see him smiling again  
"Well, when a girl is given an enchanted castle.." I replied, winking at him

He laughed heartily, raising his glass and I merrily clanked mine to it.  
The main course appeared, venison in a dark sauce and mushroom ragout, and for the fist time since I arrived, I actually felt hungry and dug in


	7. If we shadows have offended...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner seems to be quite an amenable and bonding experience, and the Lady opens up a bit, which the Count seems to appreciate.  
> But when it comes to his own history...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the update I promised Lalaland - I'm sorry I'm so slow! Sometimes I just need a reminder - or a kick in the...  
> Anyway, hope you like it

After his promise to talk to me about further arrangements tomorrow,we ventured easily into other areas of conversation over dinner.  
To my great surprise, he asked me about my studies and why I had chosen that particular path and he really did seem to be genuinely interested  
"I was always the bookish type" I told him "I learned to read before everybody else did, and I had a knack for languages, stories and fairytales. Not a very good thing to be if your peers are sporty dunderheads who value the outside more than the inside but, well...I guess, that made me regress into "my world" even more. And it did turn out right for me eventually, I guess. Most of the people I went to school with never managed their A-levels, let alone go to University - not that you'd need that, but in their case it wasn't because they weren't actively pursuing non-academic careers, they were simply never interested in anything other than showing off and bullying people they deemed below themselves. I never grew into their world of superficiality and sports, but I did, eventually, find my own way to dress, found the sports that made me happy and always stuck to the world of books and fiction that gave me sanctitude and happiness back then, that saved me from the cruel reality out there...and still does, in a way"  
I fell silent, suddenly startled. I had never meant to give so much away. Such...personal things at that  
I reached for my wineglass and drained it entirely

The Count chuckled "You fear that you have given away too much" he didn't ask, he stated "Do not fear. I appreciate an open..heart. Is that how you say it?"  
I smiled weakly "Not quite, but it fits rather well"  
"I am sorry that you have had such a troubled childhood. But, as you have already said, look at what it has made you become! Maybe you would not have become the splendid, curious young woman you are today if it had not been for the hardships you have had to endure?"  
I looked at him, his dark eyes glistening but sincere. I nodded. "Ah and the books..."stuck to the fiction that saved you from the cruel reality" you said - How do you find that is going for you, currently?"  
I couldn't help but laugh

"Since my fiction has always included dark Princes and I am not currently finding myself on his menu, I dare say rather well"  
He smiled back at me  
"But I have to thank you for your wise words, Vlad, and apologise as well - while I am whining about some idiot children bullying me, you had far worse to endure in your childhood, did you not?"  
The warm smile that had grazed his features until a second ago vanished immediately and he stood  
"I am afraid" he said, his voice cold "I have already stayed with you longer than I should have. I am sure you know, dutiful scholar that you are, that I need to answer nature's call now"  
"Vlad" I managed, totally dumfunded "I...I am so sorry if I have offended you or brought back unpleasant memories in any way, I didn't mean to..."  
"You should go your Chambers now. And stay there. This is not a request. Goodnight!"

And with a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving me alone with the leftovers of our once amenable feast and a few flickering candles.


	8. baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a very short interlude until I've got the time to actually write some proper plot again

The Count's order still ringing very clearly in my ears, I sat down for a moment, feeling a whirlwind of emotions starting up inside of me. It was obvious that I had triggered something in him, or gone too far. I knew he had lived through horrendous torture when he was a child and that he wouldn't be able to forget that, however many centuries ago it had taken place. But then again, he had tortured as well, taken lives, was still taking lives! And he had invited me here, invited me to ask, to query! He had told me there would be things he could not or would not answer, yes, but why dismiss me so harshly? My pity and confusion turned into defiance and I stood, overlooking the now empty table - the food and cuttlery had vanished again while I was brooding, as if by magic "Just another riddle to be solved" I murmured, and decided to search for the library, despite his orders.

After all, he had technically allowed me to be there after dark - even though I had no idea how to get there from here and might well end up somewhere else in the castle, but the wine I have had and the anger I felt at his sudden dismissal made me rather petulantly disobeying.  
I grabbed a candelabra from the table, closed my fist around the cross around my neck and made for the door, heart beating fast in my chest  
The cliché creaking of the door failed to hit my ears and I felt a little bit cheated  
“Not _that_ spooky after all, is it?!” I smirked, the excellent wine still making my heart brave and my feet sure as I stepped out into a long, torch-lit corridor  
“If the other door led to my bedroom and…well, god knows where, then this one” and I grabbed a torch from the wall with a slightly shivering hand “might be more interesting” I said to myself, following the dimly lit path cautiously, only accompanied by the fire and the distinct “Click-clack” of my heels on the stone floor.  
Soon enough, the narrow corridor became wider and opened into a sort of hallway from which three very sturdy wooden doors led, none of which I had ever seen before. The first said “Your bedroom – good little girl!”, the second read “The Library – oh you boring little thing!” and the third said “What you really want to know – you know you want to!”  
Now _that_ was temptation _-_  and then again, it wasn’t “Oh you sweet, no doubt lovely looking women! Do you really think I’d be fool enough to fall so easily just because he refused to answer me twice?” I laughed “And I thought I was the only one who read all the stories about the idiot Mary Sue’s – but, apparently, you have read them, too – and never understood them!”  
And, smirking, I opened the door to the library, basking in the warm light and smell of it and – oh – finding another table laid for me  
A glass of wine, a bottle of water, a bag of crisps – I couldn’t help but smile – and a note  
“I had a feeling you might disobey my orders, especially after my unforgivable behaviour tonight. If you read this, I shall know that you are safe and that you have made the right decision. I will forgive you if you forgive me, but please do understand that you are to remain in the library tonight until I come to lead you back to your room. Everything will be provided for and everything is at your leisure. Forever yours, Vlad”  
  
It almost read like a love letter, and it felt so weird after everything that happened at dinner, after everything that…well… _happened!_  
But at least, there were no more restrictions to the library, he didn’t seem to be too angry and I had a full night at my leisure.  
Eying the wine suspiciously, a new note appeared, reading “It is only food and drink this time, I assure you!”  
I could not help but grin, for he obviously had anticipated my thoughts, took a sip of the delicious wine and bounced off into the depths of the labyrinth of books, looking forward to a night of discovery and a morning of explanations


End file.
